The present invention relates to a telecommunications system comprising at least two subscriber devices comprising telephony functionality, which telecommunication system comprises means for adding calling party information to a call from a calling subscriber device to a called subscriber device, whereby the called subscriber device comprises call logging means for logging at least the calling party information in a logging table and display means for displaying logged calls.
The present invention further relates to a subscriber device for use in such a telecommunications system.
A telecommunications system and a subscriber device of the above kind are known from the article "Facilities for users of SOPHO-SET feature phones", Philips TDS Review, Vol. 48, No. 1, March 1990, C. J. Boltjes, pp. 20-27. On page 26, call logging is disclosed. If an incoming call is not answered the caller's number together with the date and time of the call are stored in the called party's telephone. If the telecommunications system also provides names of the calling party with the calling party information, the names will also be stored. If no name information is provided, the name of the caller will be stored if its name appears in a directory of the called party's subscriber device. When the called party has returned, he will be given an indication on the storage of non-answered calls by means of information on the display and a flashing LED on the "call logging key". With this key the subscriber can then scroll through the list of stored calls. A connection will be set up automatically to the destination whose number appears on the display by simply lifting the handset, i.e., without needing to dial this number. A problem arises when the logging table is full. Then the oldest entry will be dropped from the list despite of the fact that it could be a calling party that has made several unanswered calls already, most likely indicating that this party urgently wants to speak to the called party. Such a situation could occur easily if the frequently calling party had made several calls and thereafter a considerable number of less frequent calling parties had called. Missing urgent callers could have undesired consequences.